


Missing Space

by cryEden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Twins Separated at Birth AU, depends idk, might do a Semi pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryEden/pseuds/cryEden
Summary: It was as if Koushi felt like something was missing from his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note that most of this takes place during the time of Karasuno v. Shiratorizawa. Although I have already watched S3...
> 
> I COMPLETELY FORGOT HOW THE WHOLE GAME WENT. 
> 
> I would rewatch it but it's midnight and I'm going to study for a test after this lol. So I apologize if anything happening in the writing is wrong. //sobbing and stressed noises
> 
> Also I half-assed it halfway through (eSPECIALLY AT THE END) because I was getting really tired rip

  It was as if Koushi was missing something from his life. He didn't know what it was, honestly. From earmy childhood up to now in high school, he felt like _something_ or  _someone_ was suppose to be by his side. Every single day, he would lay on his bed and stare up at the ceiling just wondering what that something is supposed to be.

  There would be times where he'd catch himself acting like that missing space was finally filled. As if Koushi was satisfied and had someone by his side. Sometimes he'd hit a toss that his kohai, Kageyama, would set. The ashen-haired boy would get excited, smile brightly, and turn to his left and say "I hit the toss! Did you see that?"

  He'd then pause and stare, his smile soon fading to a frown as he realized that he was talking to no one; an empty space.

  As much as this feeling was bothering him enough, it started to affect the way Koushi had played. His tosses would flunk, he would miss spikes, and he would even glance at random, empty spots on the court. The 'missing space', as Koushi would like to call it, was also messing up his focus in school. During tests, the boy would have a hard time answering questions or even focus in class for the matter. He knew if he didn't get back to focusing and getting his grades up, he wouldn't be accepted into any colleges.

  Karasuno had noticed some of Sugawara's actions. Some didn't ask while others did. Yet, the third-year male would only smile and make up the excuse that he didn't get enough sleep the night before. The answer left the questioners confused, but they soon then just left Koushi alone.

  What made everything more stressful for Suga were the Spring High-Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs, the finals against Shiratorizawa Academy.

  If the way Koushi was playing right now affected the team during the game, it would merely be his fault that they all lost and not make it into nationals. This game was important to everyone, especially the third-years. They were graduating this year and that made it all the more stressful for Koushi. This missing space, schoolwork, volleyball... It truly was stressful. Though, the boy had to be strong. Maybe for once, he can try and push the feeling of the missing space aside. For once, he could put all this thinking about the missing space on an interlude, and he can probably focus more on what's making him stressful more.

  So, he did. And surprisingly, it worked.

  Koushi had started tossing like normal and hit more spikes frequently during practice. He was able to perform high marks on his tests and studying suddenly became easy again. Though, occasionally, he would side-glance to his left and remember that the missing space was and always will be there.

  God, why did he not think of putting the thoughts on the missing space to a halt any sooner? He didn't know, but it sure took a big amount of load off his back. Karasuno seemed to have looked relieved at the back-to-normal Koushi. He admitted, he did feel a little guilty for making his teammates worry.

  Days turned soon turned into weeks and the finals were right around the corner. Everyone was practicing hard, and it was not a choice to skip out on practice. The sound of palms smacking the volleyballs and the squeaking of the shoes would ring in Koushi's ears every day. Same place, all practice.

  It was until then something had set off in Koushi. He had been looking at Hinata more, been fiddling around with the first-years hair, and had been kinder to him. The setter himself hadn't noticed until the ball of sunshine had pointed it out while Suga was handing him some money so the younger boy could buy some lunch.

  "Um, Suga-san," Hinata started, before thanking him for the money and Koushi simply just smiling. "I appreciate your kindness you've been giving me lately, but... Is something the matter? You're usually not  _this_ kind..."

  Naturally, the setter just blinked in confusion as he stared at Shouyou. "Have I really?"

  "U-Um! I don't mean it in a mean way!" The orange-haired boy stammered out, waving his hands. "I just mean... W-Well, you've been acting sorta weird lately, you know? We're heading to Sendai City tomorrow for finals..." Hinata tried to explain, before pointing at his hair. "You've been kind to mostly me and you've been fiddling with my hair a lot... Is something wrong with my hair?"

  Koushi's lips formed an 'o', pausing before he gave his kohai a soft smile. "Nothing is wrong with your hair, Hinata. It's as soft as ever. And have I been acting weird lately? I'm sorry..." Now that he thought about it, he was only playing with Hinata's messy, orange hair because it reminded him of _something_.

  "D-Don't worry about it, Suga-san! No need to apologize!"

  When the ashen-haired boy had gone home that day and sat in his room, he realized that the missing space was probably controlling him unconsciously. It was quite odd, scary, and stressful... He had only stopped thinking about the missing space a few weeks ago. It was as if it wanted Koushi's attention.

  The boy let out a sigh.

  What if this affected the team? What if, during the match against Shiratorizawa, this missing space had decided to mess him up mid-game and affect the whole team? What if they lost because of him? It wasn't like Koushi to think of such negative thoughts, but this missing space was suddenly so annoying that he started to despise it right then and there. His hazel-brown eyes slowly trailed to the left to where that missing space was and always will be. Was there any way to make that feeling go away? Suga didn't know, but he wanted it to go away. Badly. But he couldn't think of more negative things now. Otherwise, it would make it hard for him to sleep and he wouldn't be able to play properly during the finals game.

  And with that in mind, he got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 

  The next morning was barely decent.

  Koushi had woken up all groggy. Even he didn't know why, but he simply showered, packed his things, and ate breakfast as to make up for it. Today was the day Karasuno was heading off to Sendai City for finals, and for once, the feeling of the missing space wasn't as strong anymore. Had Lord Asahi finally bless him free from this life-length feeling? He sure hoped so.

  When the ashen-haired boy had arrived, only Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Daichi, and Asahi were there. Koushi greeted them and in return, got some tired replies. As usual, Kageyama and Hinata had made their entrance by racing each other (not to mention they were arguing), Hisahi and Narita trailing slowly behind them, and Nishinoya and Tanaka joining the group minutes later. All had gathered onto the bus with Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei, before heading off.

  The ride was pretty loud at first: Hinata arguing with Tsukishima, Nishinoya and Tanaka being loud... It got calm and quiet after an hour, though. At this point, Sugawara had almost completely forgotten about the missing space but soon then remembered about it when his eyes had glanced over at Hinata's soft, orange hair. Man, was he tempted to fiddle around with it and pet it... But after yesterday? No, there was no way that he could act weird in front of his kohai again.

  When the bus had parked in front of the Sendai Gym, most of the members had rushed off just to see the new sights. Koushi himself thought that the new area was pretty. And just when he thought that feeling had grown weaker...

  It came back stronger, hitting Koushi as if a car had hit him.

  His eyes widen as he frantically looked around. Why did it come back so suddenly? And why was is stronger than it was before? It was scary, it truly was. He walked over to Takeda-sensei, excusing himself that he needed to use the restroom. God, this feeling was _killing_ him!

  The ashen-haired boy paced himself to the bathroom, entering before walking over to the sink and turned the knob, splashing cold water on his face. This feeling was so annoying and disturbing! Why does it feel stronger here? Eventually, the feeling had died down, returning to the state that it once was as in the bus. 

  Sighing stressfully, Koushi walked out of the bathroom and back to the bus area. The team weee waiting for him and Hinata, Daichi, and Tanaka had greeted him before all of them entered the big city Gym.

  However, it wasn't until the lineups that Koushi felt a sudden rush of satisfaction in him. His eyes were trailing from member to member on the Shirotorizawa team. From their number 13, 14, 12, all the way down to—

  The third-year stared. Shiratorizawa's number 2, a boy who had blonde hair with ashen-dyed tips... A wave of satisfaction— and what was this other feeling that he felt? Happiness? —wash over him. A quiet breath escaped his lips, before noticing that the other across the court was also staring back. Did Koushi know this person? He had never seen him in his life, and yet... he felt like he knew him entirely.

  The two teams exchanged bows at each other and towards the audience before it was announced that the game had officially started. But that didn't stop Suga from staring at the opposing team's number 2. He then realized he had completely forgotten the missing space. What was this? How did he forget it?

  During the third set, Kageyama had to switch out to rest, having Koushi come onto the court and take his place.

  "Hey, Suga-san," Hinata started as he glanced over at the third-year. "You and Shiratorizawa's number 2 have been staring each other down since the lineups... Ah, now if you think about it, you both kinda look like each other!"

  Koushi blinked, before feeling another rush of satisfaction wash over him. "What makes you say that, Hinata?"

  "W-Well, I don't mean it in a bad way or anything," the decoy started. "Your guys' hair and eyes kinda look the same, you know?"

  Suga was about to reply, but the whistle had already been blown.

  The ball was served and flew right over the net. Nishinoya received it as it flew right back up into the air, Koushi running up to the front and quickly getting into the position to set. The ball's velocity had stilled for a split second, before dropping down perfectly in his hands as he tossed to Hinata. There was a loud woosh, the slap of the hand to the ball, and then... It was blocked. Completely shut out by Shiratorizawa's number 10.

  Suga gritted his teeth a little, before smirking a bit to himself. He wasn't as good as Kageyama, nor did he have the talent to be like him. But... What was this sudden motivation he was feeling? Why isn't the missing space bothering him as it was before? The ashen-haired boy questioned this, before glancing over to the other side of the court.

  Shiratorizawa's number 2 was staring at him again. Naturally, Koushi stared back.

  It was as if the two had a sudden interest in each other. As if they wanted to learn more about them both. But Koushi didn't know this person and the other didn't know him. Why was he feeling this way? He didn't know the answer to that question.

  Koushi was the first to break eye contact, snapping out of his trance when the whistle had blown again. He reassured Shouyou that it was okay and it wasn't his fault, and that they would get the next one. Suga needed to think harder, now. He didn't want to seem like any dumb setter to the opposing team, so with that in mind, the game continued on.

  It wasn't until the fourth set that one of the members got switched out.

  "They're switching out their number 10 for their 2... They're using their pinch server?" Daichi questioned. Immediately, Koushi's head turned, a rush of excitement overflowing him.

  There was Shiratorizawa's number 2, spinning the ball in his hands, ready to serve.

  Koushi took a breath.

  There was a feeling about this guy; they way his hair was all messy (oh, how Koushi just wanted to pet and fiddle around with it), his narrowed eyes with that look of focus in them... The ashen-haired boy admired it. He just somehow admired it. He wanted to be like that too; confident such as him, despite being a pinch setter. He took another breath; now he was really motivated.

  The game kept going and going, tosses being spiked, blocks succeeding, and offense working excellently. After what felt like forever, the game was over.

  Karasuno had won.

  Koushi was tired at this point. He couldn't feel his legs and he was panting, as so the rest of the Karasuno team was. But tiredness didn't matter at the moment; all of them were happy. They were happy and satisfied, and that's all that mattered right then and there. But maybe Koushi had a feeling...

  That possibly the feeling of the missing space was coming back.

  He wondered about why it was coming back as the team made their way towards the bus. Was he missing something? Did he miss the solution to this missing space? He pondered and pondered, before a certain person had appeared at the corner of his eye. He turned to his left and stared straight into hazel eyes that belonged to a male that had blonde hair with ashen-dyed tips.

  They just stood and stared. Not a single movement. But Koushi somehow knew this person. Knew that this person that should've been there his whole entire life. This person that would've filled the missing space that had bothered him since childhood.

  And as if they knew, they started walking towards each other, getting closer and closer, before finally...

  They stood face to face.

  They stood face to face and just stared into each other's eyes. It stayed like that for a while, just Koushi and the other person. It was until then that Koushi had grabbed the male's hands, holding them in his own before both had intertwined fingers and smiled softly, pressing foreheads together.

  "I'm Koushi..." the ashen-haired boy whispered.

  "...Eita," the other simply replied.

  Koushi gave out a small laugh, before tears had started to stream down the sides of his face. The other seemed to be tearing up, too.

  "You are the space that I needed," Koushi whispered, as both had started to cry. "Eita... It's been so long. I missed you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Semi and Suga are magical idk
> 
> This work is inspired by a post on Instagram. The post was posted by @suga.yespls where they said "Give me a 'twins separated at birth' AU for these two pls"
> 
> Naturally I thought "oya let's fuckin do this" but ended up writing this sO LATE AT NIGHT //sTRESSED NOISES
> 
> also I'm sorry if I didn't get any of the character's characterstics or personality right... except Suga, this is my first time writing them:,))...
> 
> i might do a cleaner/better version where i re-write some/most stuff and post it but idk. like honestly this really sucks


End file.
